Loss of an Innocent
by corkykiggs
Summary: We all know that Rufus ShinRa is a cold hearted guy...but was he always like that? A one shot as to what happened at first to make Rufus ShinRa become so cold... read if u please! summary pretty much um...sucks...


Loss of an Innocent

Another boring day was greeted by the young vice president with his usual moan of annoyance and boredom; his new pet panther that was only a kitten at the moment, mimicked him, as she stretched her front legs out, relieving her strained muscles. Bolts of lightening struck through the darkened sky, illuminating the strawberry-blondes dim room since the lamp he used did not provide enough light for the rooms liking. Heavy rain droplets pounded hard on the roof above, as the clouds roared through the sky, crashing together, to produce thunder.

"And it's only noon..." Rufus ShinRa groaned to himself continuing to file his pen across what seemed to be the same piece of paper he had signed for the 50th time. Yes, no, yes, no.... is all what he seemed to be doing all morning long for the so called paperwork that his father forced him to do to 'improve his leadership skills.'

"I do not see how this is going to improve my leadership skills one bit," He mumbled to himself, fed up with writing the same words over and over again. "Why do I even bother?..." Rufus asked, complaining to himself as he let go of the pen he once held, letting it fall with a little pat sound on the paper, while he massaged his hand because of a writer's cramp. These were his regular days. Long, tedious hours on hours of paper work, meetings, and businesses he needed to take care of, that didn't even seem necessary. And today was probably one of the most exciting days he would be able to receive...only because there was a storm going on. Another bolt of lightening struck through the sky, as thunder followed after it, chasing it down with an ear breaking crackle. The young panther perked her head up in surprise, as she breathed light pants. Rufus' lips curved up into a smile, laughing at the actions the cat reacted with because of the loud thunderbolt.

"Reowr..." She hissed at him, as a signal for him to stop, but Rufus continued, playfully patting her head. She pawed at his hands tauntingly, but meant no harm. Rufus couldn't help but laugh more at the little kitten's reactions, but that all was soon put to an end. Dark Nation stopped pawing at his hand, and remained prone as she stared at the door, keeping it fixed there. The strawberry-blonde blinked in confusion, raising an eyebrow at the kitten's odd action. She then drew mouth into a snarl, hissing at the door, getting into a pounce stance.

" 'Nation what are you-"He was then cut off by a thunderous knock on the door as a bulgy, heavy fist hammered away on it. Rufus turned is head around in that direction, eyes widening foreseeing who it was going to be. Sharp fist kept hammering at the door, getting louder each time showing a sign of frustration.

"Boy, open up this door now!" A deep voice demanded him to, as the man decided to let himself in without permission, turning the doorknob sharply, as he entered with a stern, angry face upon him. He then saw that face...that face that always frightened the young boy, making him want to just go hide in a corner and cry...the one that made his mother cry all night long.... the one that made him angry at himself for ever being born...

The elder president shifted his icy gaze, which once bestowed upon the young boy, at the pile of unorganized papers that Rufus hadn't finished yet. The elder president drew his mouth into an angry snarl, as his eyebrows arched forward, while he narrowed his eyes.

"Boy, I told you to finish all this paper work before noon did I not?!" He questioned hashly through gritted teeth as he came closer to Rufus.

"Y-Y-Yes...sir," Rufus stuttered as he nodded his head frantically. His father continued to stalk towards him before he centered himself right in front of Rufus, glaring down at the boy.

"And what is your excuse this time?" He asked nonchalantly. Rufus' bottom lip quivered.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" President ShinRa roared at his son, interrupting him. "You know the punishment for not cooperating young man." He said with a slight smirk on his face...an evil one.

/The nerve of that man!/ Rufus thought to himself angrily, and made a drastic move...a stupid, drastic move, that may cost him dearly. He stood up in front of his dad, not being able to take any more crap from him and finally did something for what the president had done to his mother and himself for all of these years. He stood up tall, glaring his dad in the eyes, his mouth in a snarl that mimicked his dads.

"Why don't you just shut the bloody hell up and leave mother and me alone?!" He yelled at him, curling his hand into a fist as he, with crackling force, delivered a punched right smack into the President's face. But to his unluckiness...his father blocked it, his smirk only growing wider.

"Why, that was not smart..." His father quoted, as he applied bone-braking force on the boy's fist. Rufus let out a pain-filled gasp that seemed to be caught in his throat, as his eyes widened feeling the intensity of pain accelerate through his veins. High pitched, muffled squeals and shrieks left his throat barely, as his father tightened the grip, as Rufus suffered a few of his finger bones to snap. "...And I do not accept any of that from you, or anyone else. Just wait until that broad of a mother here's what you said to me." Rufus stared unbelievably up at his 'father', as his eyebrow twitched.

"Mother...won't care what I said to you. She'd just bloody agree," Rufus snapped in a growl, as he pried his hand away from his father's force. President ShinRa narrowed his eyes at the boy clenching his left hand tightly. He took the back of his hand and smacked in hard into the boy's cheek, making the boy to loose his balance and fall to the floor in a response.

"Huahh..." Was caught in his throat as he hit the floor hard, squealing in pain. President ShinRa smirked menacingly, as he crouched down near the boy.

"Just wait until your mother hears about this one boy..."

"Hears about what?" Came a feminine voice, catching the president off guard as he quickly turned around and left the boy lying on the floor, staring up at the figure in the doorway.

"M-mommy?..." Rufus murmured in disbelief as he saw the figure. Mrs. ShinRa quirked an eyebrow, and looked around her husband following the voice she heard. Her eyes widened at the site as she gasped, soon covering her petite hand over her mouth.

"Oh, my baby!" She cried out, as she ran over to Rufus, but was soon blocked by President ShinRa. "What do you think you're doing?!" She cried out frantically at him. He gave a vile smirk to her.

"You just never know when to stop, do you?" He asked her mockingly as he pulled out his shotgun and slammed in into her temple, causing her to fall back.

"Mother!" Rufus cried out as he sat up hysterically in a reckless way, staring wide eyed at his mother. Surprisingly enough, or at least to the President, the women did not black out but remained conscious as she weakly made an attempt to sit up.

"Ru...fus...my baby..." She whispered over to him as she stood up, and began to walk over to him. The President shook his head, that vile smirk still on his face.

"Oh, I don't think so..." He said as he took the gun, pulling the trigger, a bullet piercing the woman right in the chest. She shrieked out a scream in pain, clenching the wound with her hand, falling to the floor with a big thud, but did not remain motionless...she dug her fingers into the pearl white carpet now being stained with her blood, as she pulled herself over to Rufus...without using her legs. President ShinRa was not at all amused by this, and just shook his head. "I think you are way overdue to die broad, so the sooner the better." He coldly said as he pointed the gun at her one more time, and without any regard or regret he pulled the trigger, as the bullet dug it's self into her scalp. The bloody hand that once clenched her chest now laid on Rufus' right leg, right before her head collapsed to the ground, eyes still open as she remained prone. The young boy's bottom lip quivered, feeling like hot tears were soon going to break out. He crouched up, shaking her shoulder in a pathetic attempt to wake his mother up.

"Mommy...mommy!" Rufus cried out as tears rolled down his cheeks, as he kept on shaking his mother's shoulder violently. He soon gave up, and stared down at her motionless body. Blood was spattered all over her face, legs, arms...just her whole body. Her eyes remained open, not blinking ever for a second. Blood seeped from her bullet wounds and was soon devoured by the carpet, which now was a dark maroon color. Rufus shook his head and raised it to face his dads, as he quizzically looked at him. 'Why?...' is what his eyes told, and President ShinRa just burst out into a series of cackles.

"She was overdue for her death...and she means nothing to me at all. She did nothing for me and is of no use to me at all. She should've died a long while ago..." He replied. Shattered. His heart was shattered into small chunks of broken glass that pierced his soul. He would've protested...he would've attacked his father in a fury of punches...but he just sat there, staring unbelievably at his father. Nothing came out of the young boys...not a tear, not a yelp, nor a cry. He just sat there, motionless...just like his mother. The President sighed, and threw the gun across the room . "I guess you can have that now...make good use of it and finish your paper work." How cold! How could he possibly do that?! He walked out of the room, leaving Rufus behind like nothing happened at all. He looked down at his mother, and them slumped over on top of her bursting out into tears.

"Why, why did you have to do that you bloody monster! You son of bitch...why...why..." Rufus sobbed onto of his mother, as muffled cries were heard under the bed, most likely from Dark Nation. This was the end of the Rufus ShinRa that everyone once knew. /I'll get you back...and you better believe it.../ He thought coldly as he rose into a sitting position, tears still falling, but he didn't show any emotion of sadness or regret anymore. He just stared at the gun lying on the floor, a slight smirk that mimicked his father's once before crept onto his face. "Now...it's time for you to die Old Man..." No longer he was a father to him...after all the scandals, lies and beatings that President ShinRa gave...this last cause was the last straw for Rufus. Now he was gone to the world, cover in a pool of regret, but only covered that up by showing revenge. Forever he would be lost to the world, and only to be known as a cold man...just like his father. This was the beginning of the end for the innocent Rufus the world knew.

A/N: Wahoo! Finished...hehe I hope you enjoyed it! I know it's not the best but please don't flame! R&R if you like...thank you!


End file.
